Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - Fitness Fiend ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: King Dedede starts eating numerous bags of chips intendeded for Kirby, and suddenly becomes hyper-obese! Trivia * Scenes King-sized!!! *Escargoon: *screams at the sight of King Dedede* *(Tiff, Tuff and Kirby gasp in shock) *Jaden: *rushes in* What?! What is it?! *sees King Dedede* WHOA!!!! *Jeffrey: *rushes in* What's going on? *sees King Dedede* WHAT THE--?!!! *Aqua: *rushes in* Is everything all- *sees King Dedede* Oh my goodness!!!! *Xion: *rushes in* Hey, what's going-- *sees King Dedede and gasps* *Tammy: *rushes in, gasps upon seeing King Dedede and shrieks* *DJ: *rushes in* Tammy, why did you-- *sees King Dedede* AAHHHH!! *Snowflake: *rushes in* DJ! Are you- *sees King Dedede and nearly faints* *DJ: *catches Snowflake* *Alexis: *rushes in with Baby Lily* What happened to the King Dede- *sees King Dedede* Sweet Celestia!!!! *Baby Lily: *gasps in shock* *Jesse: *rushes in and sees King Dedede* Sweet mother of Osiris!!!! *May: *arrives, sees King Dedede and gasps* *Discord: *arrives, sees King Dedede and his jaw drops to the floor* *Fluttershy: *gasps* *(King Dedede is monsterously obese and still eating chips!!) *Escargoon: I tried warning him, but he wouldn't listen!!! Now he's snacked himself into big trouble!!! *Jeffrey: No kidding!! *Sir Ebrum: Snacked you say?! *Tiff: He got this way from eating chips? *Lea: *looks at a chip bag* What kind of chips are these? *Escargoon: He's been eating those things so fast his taste buds must have skin marks!! *laughs* *DJ: Geez... *Baby Lily: He's as big as Uncwe Jeffwey is as a dwagon!!! *Jeffrey: She's got that right. *Tiff: Wow! He really packed on the pounds!! *Batty: Yeah! He's as big as a hot air balloon!! *Beetles: He's big enough to be a new found island!! *Baby Lily: *snickers* *Tuff: Good thing he didn't have any dip. *Atticus: What're we gonna do about this, you guys?! *Sir Ebrum: The important thing now is to find some way to help him!!! *Xion: How? *King Dedede: *waddles where he's laying* If you wanna help me, hand me another bag of them chips! *Jeffrey: Forget it! You're huge enough already! *Tiff: Jeffrey's right!! You can't just keep doing this to yourself!! *Jeffrey: *thinks for a moment* Now the question is "how do we get Dedede back to normal". *Escargoon: Please! You've got to stop now, majesty! *Baby Lily: *gulps* *Ellie: Guys. I think we need a professional to look at this. *Brain: Like who? *Sir Ebrum: We've got to get him to the doctor at once!! *DJ: But how will we even get him outta the castle? *Spike: Yeah! He's too huge to fit through the door! *Baby Lily: I'm not pushing him!!! *Xion: Forget it! We'll need a crane for this! *Jaden: ....!!! I have an idea!! Get the Waddle Dee's in here!! We'll have them break down the door so King Dedede can fit and carry him to the doctor! *Jeffrey: Good plan! *(The Waddle Dee's use ramming logs to break down part of the doorway and make it bigger) *Aqua: Think this will work? *Jaden: It should. Dedede should be able to fit through after this. *Scamper: Good, because I ain't pushing him out. *(The Waddle Dee's keep ramming until the stone edge of the doorway falls over) *Xion: Now to get Dedede outta here. Investigating * (Tiff, Tuff and the Justice Guardians are back in the throne room) * Apple Bloom: Well? What're the chips made of? * Jaden: *checks a barbecue flavor chip bag* Hmmmmmmm.... Strange. There's no block on here that says what the chips are made with. * Jeffrey: And I've been running analysis on these chips, but nothing's come up yet. *Tammy: *sniffs a garlic and anchovie chip bag and drools a bit* *Xion: Don't even think about it. You've seen what those chips did to Dedede. *Tammy: ...!!! *shakes her head* Sorry. The anchovie smell kicked in my cat instincts. *Xion: I can make you a fish sandwich if you want. *Tammy: *smiles* I'd love that! Thank you big sister! *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome. *Nails: So what do we do, boss? *Aqua: We better do a chemical test to find out. *Weebo: The lab in the car is all ready to go. *Tiff: We need samples from all the different flavors! *Jeffrey: Right. *May: *takes out plastic bags* Let's get to it. *Jeffrey: Gather as much of these chips as you can. *starts getting some chips* *Jaden: *pours some samples into a plastic bag* *Scamper: *pours some samples into a plastic bag* How do we keep getting into these situations? *Xion: *shows her bag* Do you think I got enough? *Jeffrey: Yep. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes